


the one point that connects

by ardentdread



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu Chapter 281, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentdread/pseuds/ardentdread
Summary: "Perfect. but I'm not gonna tell him that."





	the one point that connects

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write /that scene/ in Tobio's perspective.

He thinks of quick attacks: the perfect spot where the spiker can feel the pleasant tingling sensation on his palm as he sends the ball to the other side of the net, hands turning red at the impact, the unbelievable speed a mere blur in visual form as the setter is filled with an undeniable sense of satisfaction when he manages to catch a glimpse of the fire burning in familiar brown eyes. It crackles and ignites, leaving soot on its trail.

He thinks of fast reflexes: communication through gazes, thoughts that hold no meaning but somehow they still do. The press of the ball on the setter's hands, makes contact and he connects through the invisible line between them, and the spiker knows, of course, that the ball is coming for him with its momentum dedicated only to match his - a negative of all the tempos that everyone has heard before, and he feels the distance shrink, and they align.

He thinks of immediate responses, watches the glide of his form as he receives the ball, watches tense muscles relax as it touches pale arms that were unfamiliar with the red smack of perfection, sees the way he tugs and pushes it with his body, and stifles the shock that passes through him.

"Nice receive," he says, eying the ball as it floats in the air.

He does it again; receives the ball like he's done it before and the setter remembers how a few months ago, he would have called it a fluke - called _him_ a fluke, and awe fills his glass too much, the excess of the emotion adding more fuel to his body.

He thinks of the person who is the loud noise that surrounds his current existence, with bright orange hair, a hue so bright in his world of muted colors which rivals the warmth of the sun.

He thinks of Hinata Shouyou and he feels invincible.


End file.
